To Make You Feel My Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Alex can't find a way to tell him, so she does it through music.


Okay, me and Confused were discussing the issue of how there's not nearly enough fluff around... So I wrote this! Yay! Now, there are several versions of the very beautiful song, To Make You Feel My Love. But I chose the Trisha Yearwood version because it is done with a guitar, and you'll see how important that is as you read. Now, enjoy, and please don't forget to review, my bunnies!

Disclaimer: They're mine! ALL MINE!! MWHAHAHA!! (Confused whispers in ear) What? They're still not mine! Dang it!

This little story is for confused and Infinitystar, who both agree that much more fluff is needed on this site. Here ya go!

Alex sighed as she paced the carpeted floor of her apartment, her mind heavy with thoughts of the day's events. After seeing Bobby nearly fall apart at the examiner's office, she had offered an ear to listen and a couch to sleep on, but he had turned them both down. She watched him stalk out of the building, and now, nearly six hours later, she was still worrying about him. Her nervous energy wouldn't allow her to relax, so she finally did the only thing she could do.

Walking into her bedroom, she reached under the bed and retrieved the dust covered guitar case, her stress reliever. It had been her outlet during the hardest times in her life: from Joe's death to coming into her empty apartment for the first time after giving birth to her nephew, and giving him to her sister and brother in law

With trembling hands, she opened the case and lifted the acoustic guitar into her lap, closing her eyes as her fingers ran over the cool wood. Almost instinctively her fingers began to pluck the strings, and the soothing melody of a long forgotten love song began to fill her apartment.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby walked up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of Alex's apartment door. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated when he heard the music and singing.

He slipped his key into the door, then quietly opened it and slipped inside, easing the door shut again. The apartment was dimly lit; the only light coming from Alex's bedroom. As he listened to her play, he contemplated the options that were laid out before him. He could turn around, leave, and pretend that he had never came. Or he could go in there with her and stop trying to convince himself that he didn't love her, like he had been doing for nearly seven years.

He started back toward the front door, but he couldn't take another step. He tried, but he just couldn't do it. So he silently crept across the carpeted living room floor and to the door of her bedroom, taking care to remain in the shadows.

Her head was bowed, and he noticed that her eyes were closed as her small hand moved gracefully over the strings of the guitar.

_When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I would offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

He exhaled silently and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. It wasn't the fact that she could play the guitar and sing beautifully, it was the fact that he had wasted precious time by not telling her his true feelings. Even if she didn't feel the same, she had the right to know. And he needed to tell her.

Suddenly she stopped playing, and he peered around the corner, surprised and worried when he saw her wiping tears from her hazel eyes. He didn't make a sound as she rested her forehead on her palm, exhaling deeply.

"Why is this so damned hard?" she whispered to no one. "Why can't I just tell him?"

His stomach dropped, and he breathed shakily as he thought, _Of course she's in love with someone else, you idiot! You waited too long!_ He pushed himself from the wall and took a step, but paused when he heard her speak again. This time, her words sent him reeling.

"I love you, Bobby," she murmured quietly as she began to pluck at the guitar strings again.

That was it. He needed to see her, to hold her. Running his hand over his face and taking a steadying breath, he edged into her bedroom doorway and cleared his throat quietly. She looked up at him in surprise, and he gave her a shy smile. "You… um, you're very talented, Eames," he said finally, motioning to the guitar that still rested across her lap.

She stared at him, a slight blush rising across her cheeks. _Now's your chance!_ a voice in her head screamed. _He's here, you can tell him once and for all how you really feel!_ She smiled at him and motioned for him to join her on the bed. Once he was sitting at the end of the bed, she turned to face him and said, "Bobby, I have something I need to say to you." He opened his mouth, but she gently pressed a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Just hear me out," she said softly, running her fingers across the guitar strings.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

He sat there and watched her in complete awe and amazement. Here was this beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, strong woman, and she actually cared about him. It was more than he could have ever hoped, wished or dreamed for.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I could never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

From the corner of her eye, Alex watched Bobby stare at her, and the look in his eye worried her. She knew she was taking a massive risk by doing this. She was jeopardizing their partnership, their entire relationship by doing this if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. But she was doing it anyways. He had to know, and she couldn't go one more day keeping the most important secret of her life to herself.

He continued to watch her, and she thought, _No, there's no way I could have kept going without telling him this._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love_

She began to intensify the notes, and he could almost feel the passion that was building in the music. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he could wait until she had finished her song. Then he would show her that he knew where she belonged, too.

She glanced up at Bobby, and he smiled softly at her, encouraging her to continue.

_Storms are raging on a rolling sea _

_Down the highway of regret _

_Winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_Make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_To make you feel my love_

She let the final notes of the song drift from her fingertips, then she looked up at Bobby with wide, hopeful eyes, and he realized that the ball was in his court.

"That was beautiful, Alex," he stated softly, and she beamed and laid the guitar on the floor. As she sat upright again, he crossed the bed and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. She immediately sank into his embrace, letting her arms slip around his waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bobby," she stated bravely, shutting her eyes and holding her breath. He felt her body stiffen, and he shook his head and gently pushed her away, running his thumb along her jaw.

_Here it comes,_ she thought as she looked into his soft brown eyes. _He's going to say that he wants us to stay friends, and things will never be the same again. I'm going to lose him._

"I love you too, Alex," he murmured, and her eyes widened as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She let out a tearful sigh as she leaned into him, and he gently deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled happily at each other, and she gently pulled him down on top of her as she claimed his lips with hers.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

As the first rays of the morning sun streaked her bedroom walls, Alex smiled at the dark head that rested on her breast. She gently ran her small fingers through his curly hair, then kissed the crown of his head and sighed contently.

He stirred in his sleep and pulled her down into his arms, and she willingly snuggled up against him, kissing his broad chest.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered, running her hand along his cheek and smiling when he smiled in his sleep. "I always will. I promise."

The End...

A/N: I think we all needed that fluff... I have exams tomorrow, then spring break! Thank God! So review, and make me feel better about tomorrow, bunnies!


End file.
